lookingfandomcom_ja-20200216-history
0-ZERO-
'0-ZERO-'（ゼロ）はBREAKERZのアルバム。2015年7月29日、ZAIN RECORDSから発売された。 収録曲 #0-ZERO- #:作詞・作曲：DAIGO　編曲：宅見将典・BREAKERZ #WE GO（0-ZERO- Version） #:作詞・作曲：DAIGO　編曲：宅見将典・BREAKERZ #Daydreamer #:作詞：DAIGO　作曲：AKIHIDE　編曲：前野知常・BREAKERZ #RUN AND RUN #:作詞・作曲：DAIGO　編曲：古井弘人・BREAKERZ #fate #:作詞：DAIGO　作曲：AKIHIDE　編曲：前野知常・BREAKERZ #My Sweet Rose #:作詞：DAIGO　作曲：AKIHIDE　編曲：古井弘人・BREAKERZ #Dark Night #:作詞・作曲：AKIHIDE　編曲：BREAKERZ #Cry and Alive #:作詞・作曲：DAIGO　編曲：古井弘人・BREAKERZ #OUTRAGE #:作詞・作曲：SHINPEI　編曲：BREAKERZ #WE ARE #:作詞：DAIGO　作曲：SHINPEI　編曲：BREKAERZ 参加ミュージシャン ;0-ZERO- :Drums, Programming：Masanori Takumi :Bass：Teppei Kawasaki ;WE GO（0-ZERO- Version） :Drums, Programming：Masanori Takumi :Bass：Tomohisa Kawazoe ;Daydreamer :Keyboads：Tomotsune Maeno :Bass：Ryosuke Nikamoto :Drums：Pierre Nakano from Ling toshite Shigure (by the courtesy of Sony Music Labels) ;RUN AND RUN :Keyboads：Hirohito Furui :Bass：Teppei Kawasaki :Drums：Toshimitsu Nagai ;fate :Keyboads：Tomotsune Maeno :Bass：Norio Sakai :Drums：Toshimitsu Nagai :Violin：Tomoya Takaku ;My Sweet Rose :Keyboads：Hirohito Furui :Bass：Ryosuke Nikamoto :Drums：Satoshi Bandoh from T-SQUARE (by the courtesy of Sony Music Artists) ;Dark Night :Bass：Hama Okamoto from OKAMOTO'S (by the courtesy of Ariola Japan) :Drums：Pierre Nakano from Ling toshite Shigure (by the courtesy of Sony Music Labels) ;Cry and Alive :Keyboads：Hirohito Furui :Bass：Teppei Kawasaki :Drums：Pierre Nakano from Ling toshite Shigure (by the courtesy of Sony Music Labels) ;OUTRAGE :Bass：Hama Okamoto from OKAMOTO'S (by the courtesy of Ariola Japan) :Drums：Toshimitsu Nagai ;WE ARE :Bass：Hama Okamoto from OKAMOTO'S (by the courtesy of Ariola Japan) :Drums：Toshimitsu Nagai クレジット : Recorded & Mixed by Hiroyuki Kobayashi, Tomoko Nozaki, Shinya Suzuki / (Being) : Recorded & Mixed at BIRDMAN WEST, Thomas Studio, BURNISH STONE Recording studios : Mastering by Masahiro Shimada : Mastering at BIRDMAN MASTERING ROOM : Directed by Kenji Niitsu (Being) : Art Direction：Tetsuo Ueda (Being) : Design：Tomohiro Mishima (Being) : Artist Photography：Susumu Miyawaki (PROGRESS-M) : Hair Make：Kohei Nakashima, Yukari Odagiri / (UNVICIOUS) : Stylist：Yoshiaki Takami : Still Coordinator：Ryota Kanehira (Being) : Sales Promotion：Hiroki Sasaki (Being) : Media Promotion：Takema Sasamoto (Being) : Media Coordination：Tomoyuki Warashina (Being) : Web Design：Taku Yanagida (Being) : A & R：Takashi Ikeda (Being) : Artist Management：Kenji Niitsu, Misako Tohyama, Takahiro Terakubo, Mie Nakano / (Being) : Aritst Office：Sony Music Artists : Thanks to : Akio Ogasawara (A-TEAM) : Katsuaki Kurihara, Yoko Sakaguchi, Yuki Nakamura / (A-PLUS) : Shinya Nogami, Jiro Kikuchi, Fumitoshi Sato / (Being) : Junichi Ishida, Hiroyasu Shiogama, Yuuko Amano / (White Dream) : Hiroyuki Tachimoto (BS FUJI), Masatsugu Kamibayashi (WOODS UP), Eiji Osanai (AIR-G' WORKS), Masumi Yamaguchi (Dictor Land), : Satoshi Watanabe (Yamano Technical Service), Teppei Marunouchi (Sugi Musical Instrument Ltd), Yutaka Chiba (OFFICE LOU) :氷室京介さん / 河村隆一さん / HYDEさん / TETSUYAさん / 西川貴教さん / yasuさん / 清春さん / SHUSEさん / 千聖さん / 淳士さん / YUKIさん :土屋アンナちゃん / 東海林のり子さん / fyta fyta / 千織さん / カコさん / DAISUKE YOKOSAWA / ダッチ / くまはち / こんのさん / あみーご / りくや :凛として時雨 / OKAMOTO'S / GLAY / DIMENSION / GRANRODEO : ほり / なおき / DAI吉チーム / キクチタダシさん / 佐藤涼子先生 / めたどん / タイロン橋本さん / 高坂泰広さん / 古川望さん / 遠藤さん, 匹田さん (サンデーフォーク) :都田和志さん / BACK STAGE PROJECT / アップライズプロダクト / ブシロード / イケベ楽器アンプステーション :Combat / Sugi / Taylor / Fender / FERNANDES / YAMAHA / Pearl / Zildjian / SAKAE : TEAM BREAKERZ : FAMILY & STAFF & FRIENDS & YOU!! : Produced by BREAKERZ : Supervisor：Toshinori Masuda (Being) : Executive Producer：Koichi Harada (Sony Music Artists) カテゴリ:2015年のアルバム カテゴリ:BREAKERZのアルバム